


Fall nights

by picante_chica



Series: Markhyuck sports au! [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Frank Ocean - Freeform, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Semi Nudity, Singing, Sports, cheesy fluff, music heavy?, night time, nothing actually happens they just kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picante_chica/pseuds/picante_chica
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck are alone and in love.





	Fall nights

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, it’s a sequel to the previous work in the series so read that first I guess? It can be a stand-alone, but the other one is cute too! There’s a lot of frank ocean songs in here hehe

Mark and Donghyuck were walking to Mark’s house. Mark’s parents were away for the weekend and the boys would not miss an opportunity for a sleepover with a house to themselves. It was dark, stars shining brightly above them, and the moon lighting their path. The occasional colorful leaf fell from a tree onto the sidewalk. Mark bumped his shoulder with Donghyuck’s, winding their fingers together gently.

“Will you sing for me, hyuck?”

Donghyuck raised his eyebrows at Mark’s pleading pout. Mark loved Donghyuck’s singing voice and begged for him to sing whenever they were alone together. Donghyuck started singing softly. He never minded singing for Mark. 

“The markings on your surface, your speckled face, flawed crystals hang from your ears. I couldn't gauge your fears I can't relate to my peers,” Donghyuck sang softly.

He knew how much Mark loved anything by Frank Ocean. He swung their hands back and forth slowly, watching the cracks in the sidewalk pass under his feet. They turned onto Mark’s street, the streetlight at the end of the street flickering slightly. They arrived at Mark’s house, Mark pushed Donghyuck against the door, leaning their foreheads together.

“I love when you sing, baby. Your voice is so pretty,” he said breathlessly. 

He pressed their lips together for a brief moment. Then he pulled his house key out of his pocket, reaching behind Donghyuck to unlock the door. He led Donghyuck into the house and to his bedroom.

“Want me to play music? I’ll play the Frank Ocean playlist,” Donghyuck giggled as Mark flopped onto his bed.

Mark nodded with a grin. Donghyuck scrolled through his music library, looking for the specific playlist he knew Mark liked. Frank Ocean started playing through Mark’s bluetooth speaker. Donghyuck pulled off the top of his cheerleading uniform. Mark pulled Donghyuck onto his lap, petting the small of his back softly.

“This song always reminds me of us,” Mark mumbled, kissing Donghyuck’s cheek.

Donghyuck laughed because of course they fit the cliche presented by a Frank Ocean song. Forrest Gump more specifically. It kind of made him love Mark more. And hate Mark a little bit, for being a romantic nerd. Mark’s hands ran up his bare sides. More kisses were pressed to his cheeks and the corner of his mouth.

“You’re a dork, Mark Lee. You’re so lucky I love you,” Donghyuck mumbled, blushing.

Mark grinned and pushed their lips together eagerly. Donghyuck ran a hand through Mark’s hair, sighing happily against his lips. Mark’s tongue slid against his lips, urging him to open his mouth. Donghyuck parted his lips, allowing Mark’s tongue to slide across his own. Mark pulled back, nipping Donghyuck’s lower lip roughly.

“We’re opposites right now, duckie. You have no shirt and I have no pants,” he giggled. 

Donghyuck looked down, realizing that Mark was indeed not wearing pants. When had that happened? Mark’s briefs were clinging to his muscular thighs, and the sight was enough to make Donghyuck flush. The song switched to Pink + White, and Mark tilted his chin up so their eyes would meet. 

“I love you, hyuck,” he said, sincerity overflowing in his voice.

Donghyuck grabbed the back of Mark’s neck, pulling him into another kiss. They explored each other’s mouths enthusiastically. Mark’s tongue ran over the back of Donghyuck’s teeth while the angelically soft music played in the background. Mark broke the kiss, leaving a series of pecks on Donghyuck’s lips, whispering confessions of love between each chaste press of lips. He started kissing all over Donghyuck’s face, making him squirm and giggle.

Mark flopped back against his pillows, pulling Donghyuck onto his chest. Mark ran his hand down Donghyuck’s warm back.

“Gotta go to sleep early tonight, baby. I have practice tomorrow,” Mark’s voice was soft and raspy, clearly tired from his game.

Donghyuck pressed his nose into the junction of Mark’s neck and shoulder, letting his eyes flutter closed. 

“I love you, Markie,” he murmured. Nights played softly through the room.

Mark yawned, succumbing to his fatigue from the day. “I love you too, duckie.”

And the next morning, Donghyuck may have woken up to an empty bed, but Mark had made him breakfast. Mark hadn’t left for practice yet, and was across the room hopping on one leg trying to pull his pants on. He was humming moon river under his breath, not realizing that Donghyuck was awake. And Donghyuck’s heart was full to the brim with love for his goofy boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some feedback !! Thx <3


End file.
